


Our Story isn't Perfect

by daily_life_of_evanstan_stucky



Category: Captain America (Movies) RPF
Genre: Cute Kids, Hostage Situations, M/M, Minor Violence, Romance, Starting Over
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 20:30:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7452952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daily_life_of_evanstan_stucky/pseuds/daily_life_of_evanstan_stucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris Evans lost his fiancé during a tragic event. He and his young daughter end up meeting Sebastian Stan and his young son on a chance encounter. This is their story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

*Two years ago*

Clanging from the kitchen woke Chris Evans from a dream he was having. Slowly getting out of bed, he stumbled towards the noise. What he saw made a smile spread across his drowsy face.

Standing at the stove was Ethan, Chris' fiancé. Ethan had on a blue t-shirt and flannel sleep pants. He was singing a Disney song to their five year old daughter, Madison. The little girl giggled and clapped her hands in delight. Chris laughed which caused Madison to spin around in her chair. A bright smile lit up her face.

"Daddy!" She exclaimed.

Her excitement made Ethan turn away from his cooking. He walked over to Chris and pulled him into a hug then placed a kiss on his lips.

Smiling into the kiss, Ethan said, "Good morning sweetheart. I made breakfast, hope you're hungry?"

Chris pecked another kiss to Ethan's lips, "Of course."

Chris sat next to Madison who promptly asked, "What are we doing today?"

The two men exchanged a contemplative look. Chris raised a shoulder. 

"I have to run to the bank after breakfast then we can..." Ethan trailed off as he thought. "Go to the zoo?"

Madison jumped up, "Yes! Please Daddy?" She turned pleading eyes to Chris.

Chris smiled, "Sounds good to me. Now eat your breakfast Mads and get ready for the day." 

Ethan placed bowls of oatmeal and dried fruit in front of each of them. The food was quickly devoured. Madison got up and rinsed her bowl. 

"I'm going to get dressed then can we go?" She asked.

Ethan nodded, "Once I get back from the bank."

She disappeared down the hall to her room. 

Ethan and Chris stood up and took care of their own dishes. Ethan grabbed his keys out of the bowl on the counter. He gave Chris a final kiss.

"I'll be back soon. Love you Baby." Ethan said.

Chris kissed him back, "Drive safe. I love you too, Honey."

Chris watched Ethan leave. Little did he know it would be for the last time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Before I get too far into this story, I just want anyone reading this to know I'm going to be adding flashbacks to what ended up happening to Ethan *
> 
> * This chapter isn't really dialogue heavy. It's more of a filler on Chris and Sebastian's jobs *
> 
> * Next chapter will have more dialogue AND the first flashback to what happened with Ethan *

Pausing on the jogging path, Chris laced his fingers behind his head and took a couple deep breaths. Jogging before a shift at the hospital he worked at usually helped clear his head, but this time it wasn't seeming to work.

Chris tilted his head back and closed his eyes. A drop of water hit him square on the nose. The sudden wetness caused his eyes to fly open. Sure enough the sky was quickly being covered by dark, ominous looking storm clouds. 

A sigh escaped his lips, "Storms usually equal idiotic drivers. Idiotic drivers lead to accidents. Looks like it might be a very long twelve hour shift tonight."

Chris slowly continued jogging until he reached his house. Opening the front door, he kicked off his running shoes by the door. 

The house was silent for the first time in months. Chris' best friend, Sam Wilson and Sam's girlfriend Natasha, had taken Madison for the night. They claimed the girl needed a movie marathon night with people besides her dad for company.

Chris glanced at the clock hanging on the hallway wall and cursed when he saw he had thirty minutes to shower and get to the hospital.

Shower finished, he threw on the first pair of scrubs he could find. He pulled them on and couldn't help but chuckle. They were Captain America scrubs that Sam had given him for Christmas.

"Never thought I'd actually wear these," Chris mumbled to himself as he ran out the door. He jumped in his car and made it to the hospital just as the storm hit.

 

\--- --- ---

 

A grunt of pain echoed around Sebastian's apartment. He grabbed his foot and hopped around on one foot while cursing.

He looked at the foot grasped in his hand and noticed it was starting to bruise, "Damn it." Stubbing his foot on the corner of the wall wasn't how he wanted his evening to begin. He internally thanked God that Natasha, his agent, wasn't there to see him injuring himself on furniture. 

Slumping down on his couch he noticed he had a little over an hour before he had to be at the premiere of his new movie "Strangers". Seb was grateful for the job and he was happy to be part of an indie movie for the first time in a long time. 

Pushing himself off the couch, Sebastian made his way into his bathroom to shower. As he was stripping his clothes off, he heard a soft pattering of rain on his bedroom window.

Peaking through the drapes he sighed, "Isn't it bad luck if it rains on your movie premiere day?" He closed the drapes and furrowed his brow, "Wait, it's bad luck if it rains on your wedding day. Yeah, that's it." 

He got the shower going and stepped inside. The hot water calming him down. A few minutes later, Seb was standing in his closet with a towel tied around his waist. He was skimming through his clothes looking for something to wear that wasn't a three piece suit. 

Settling on dark wash jeans, a dark blue button up, and black dress shoes he deemed himself ready. He paused in front of his mirror and ran a hand through his hair to make it slightly messy. Pleased with his final look, Seb grabbed his apartment key and phone.

He stopped when he got to the entrance to his building and groaned in frustration. The rain was coming down in sheets and he hadn't thought to grab an umbrella. 

His ride, a black Suburban, was waiting for him at the curb. It's headlights on and wipers going. Taking a deep breath, Seb bolted for the SUV and quickly jumped into the backseat.

The driver gave him an apologetic smile, "Sorry Sir, I would've come to give you an umbrella but I don't have one."

Seb gave the driver a smile, "Don't worry about it."

The driver started the vehicle and Seb leaned back in his seat with his eyes closed.

As the SUV pulled into traffic, a boom of thunder shook the vehicle and Seb sat up. He looked out the window, or tried to. The rain was coming down so hard he couldn't see outside.

Seb mumbled to himself, "Thank God this event is inside."

That's the last thing he said before a loud crunching noise reached his ears and a blinding pain over took him. 

Sebastian's world faded to black.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed my FIRST ever chapter written on this site. 
> 
> Chapters will get longer I promise.
> 
> Updates every weekend or when I get inspiration to write!
> 
> Enjoy :)


End file.
